Caroline and the Labyrinth
by TheCorviter
Summary: Caroline and Charlie must rescue Annie and Richard from Jareth, The Goblin King.


AN. Hi. I wrote this story with the help of my best friend. We are both longtime readers first time posters. If anybody who reads this sees any minor errors feel free to say something. It would be greatly appreciated.

Annie was at the local video rental place, where she was looking for a movie to rent. She turned the corner, and went into the kid section. "Oh, no. No good lookin' men in this section!" she saw The Labyrinth. "Hold the phone," she picked up the box, "you have got to love David Bowie!" She rented the movie.  
  
Meanwhile, Richard and Caroline are busy at work. Richard still making his dry jokes at Caroline's comic strip, while being secretly in love with her. Caroline is still putting up with Richard's dry jokes, while secretly hoping he will eventually come around and love her. A very depressing situation.  
Annie burst into the apartment. Richard takes a quick drink of his coffee, as if to wet his mouth for a battle of wits. Of course, to Richard, it would be a one sided battle.  
But before Richard can get a peep in, Caroline sees the movie. She gets excited. "Oh Annie, I love this movie. Thanks for renting it!"  
Richard gets up and looks at the cover. Raises an eyebrow in shock at it. "I bet you love it for a different reason Annie loves it!" He comments dryly.  
Annie quickly agrees, "Yeah, you've got to love a man who can look that good in tights!"  
"Would you two stop. Pop it in Annie." Caroline interrupted.  
Richard rolls his eyes and asks, "Can I go home, his movie is detrimental to my health!"  
Caroline raises an eyebrow and says, "Double time if you stay and color!" with fingers crossed behind her back.  
"Promise?"  
She smiles, and Annie giggles, "Yeah Richard, promise!" Both Annie and Caroline burst out into a fit of giggles. Richard just sighs and goes back to coloring. Mumbling, "Maybe the movie will kill me!"  
  
In the scene where Hoggle is helping Sarah out of the oubliette, Richard gets done coloring. He looks up, and gets interested in the scene. Sarah and Hoggle are running down the halls out of the oubliette, and run into Jareth. Hoggle falls to his knees and begs for Jareth's forgiveness. Both Caroline's and Annie's eyes get big, and Annie gasps. Caroline suddenly says, "Its bigger then I remembered!"  
Richard is suddenly overtaken with jealousy. "I bet it is just a sock!"  
"Yeah right Richie. Some one is jealous!" Annie shoots at Richard.  
"No," Richard lounges in the chair, "I am just stating the obvious!"  
"You just wish you looked that good in tights!" Annie sneered.  
Caroline sighs, "Can we just watch the movie?"  
  
They are now at Sarah's illusion, and both Caroline and Richard knows what happens next. They both find themselves imagining what each other would look like. And as Sarah spots Jareth in the crowd, Richard catches sight of Caroline in the crowd, wearing the most perfect gown. Wintergreen, long, and cut to outline all the best parts of Caroline. Richard is suddenly completely over taken with love for Caroline. He starts for her. Mean while, Caroline catches sight of Richard coming towards her, they now have taken Sarah and Jareth's place in their own imaginary bubble. Caroline watches Richard walk towards her. He was looking handsome in a black waistcoat, with tails, a black vest, and under all that, you could catch a glimpse of a white button shirt. Caroline ran to Richard. They meet. And they both whisper their ILoveU's, and as they are about to kiss, their bubble is broken by the sound of Jareth and Sarah's bubble being broken. Their shared vision is broken, leaving hem dazed and confused.  
During all of this, Annie is imaging Jareth in a number of different outfits. You hear Annie mumbling to herself, "No, not tight enough. No, not yet. Ahhh! Perfect!"  
  
The movie has ended. Caroline and Annie are discussing how cute David Bowie is in the movie. Richard is getting that same jealous feeling back, and feels he has to protect his territory. "He is just a big chump with a sock, in tights!"  
Caroline takes a handful of popcorn, and eats it. Annie and Richard start fighting again. Caroline suddenly hits something hard, and a kernel is stuck in her teeth. It is very painful, and Richard and Annie's persistent arguing is making it worse. "Can't you two ever go ten seconds without fighting? I mean wow. I really wish the Goblin King would come take you both away right now!" She walks to the bathroom, leaving stunned Richard and Annie behind.  
She flosses, and groans. It wasn't working. She notices the fighting has stopped, and wonders if it was Annie or Richard who left. Maybe both had gone.   
She heads for the kitchen, and is interrupted by a voice being cleared. "Oh, hi Richard, sorry about......." She turns and screams.   
There is Jareth on her couch grinning, he held up an object, "Need a toothpick?"  
Caroline, in shock, says, "There must have been something wrong with that popcorn!" She walks over to the sink, and splashes some cold water on her face. She turns, expecting him to be gone. He is still there. She gasps and cries, "They have finally done it! They succeeded in driving me completely bonkers!"  
Jareth stands and shakes his head.   
At that moment Charlie skates in, and says, "Here for the strip Caroline!" He turns and says hi to Jareth.   
Jareth says hi back, with a goofy smile on his face. "Hello Charlie, long time, no see!"   
"How are things going in the Underground?" Charlie shook Jareth's hand.  
"Well, they are all right. I just picked up Annie and Richard, thanks to your buddy Caroline here." He sighed, and went on, "You know I thought this movie would curve peoples' of wishing family away, but it has just made it more popular!"  
"Thems the breaks man!"  
"Wait...wait Charlie, you see him too?" Caroline starts to panic?"  
"Yep, Jareth and I have been friends for a while!" Charlie smiles.  
"Oh, great, this must be a dream. Quick Charlie pinch me!" She pleads, hoping it will work.  
He pinches her, and she just screams in pain. "Oh, great. I guess I have to solve the Labyrinth now, huh?"  
Jareth shakes his head no, "You could just leave them where they are. They would become a goblin, and you could live without their arguing!" He offered.  
Caroline could just picture Richard with the goblins, all of his dry humor wasted on the stupid creatures. He would forever hate Caroline. And Annie would hate Caroline for damning her to a world full of ugly, stinky, dirty goblins. No cute men at al! Although, it would be fun to watch her cry!  
"Nope!" Caroline sighs, "I have to go in."  
Charlie smile, "That's the spirit! Can I come?"  
"Sure. I will need all the help I can get. " Caroline walks with Jareth and Charlie to the Underground.  
  
"Okay, you have thirteen hours t complete the Labyrinth, or you spend all eternity here with me! Or, if you want, you can skip the maze, and just come with me." He winked at Caroline.  
"No, I'm sorry. Your hair, it is just such a turn off! So old, and out dated!" She patted his arm.  
"Hey, no one disses the doo! The hair is required! It was in the contract!" He yelled.  
"Were the tights in the contract too, or do you just wear those for fun?" Caroline asked.  
"Just for fun......." Caroline backs away, and he yells, "Don't look down there!"  
"Yeah, once you eye a mans' package, you can't ever be friends again!" Charlie pipes in. Jareth rolls his eyes at Charlie. And so does Caroline.  
"Well, you should get going! Only twelve hours and ninety-six minutes left!" he pushed her down the hill.  
"Okay, see you in twelve hours and ninety-one minutes." She pulls Charlie along.  
  
Jareth pops into the castle, to Richard and Annie fighting. "you made Caroline mad, its your fault!"  
Richard could strangle Annie, "No, its your fault! At least now you can meet the Goblin King!"  
Annie stopped and smiled. "Hey, thanks Richie, why don't you go hide, and leave me time to prepare for the good o'l king!"  
Richard rolls his eyes, and sees the king behind Annie, "Yeah, hey miss, could you get us the king please! I need to get back to my world."   
Jareth growled, and yelled, "I am not a damn girl! And you will address me as your majesty!"  
Annie twirled around, and smiled. She raised and eyebrow sexily at him, "And you can call me anything you want!"  
Richard, and he king both rolled their eyes, the king snapped his fingers, and Annie was gone.  
"Thank god! Where did you send her?" Richard sat down at the window.  
"The room with all the stairs!" Jareth answered, and sat on the throne.  
Richard stares longingly out the window. He is thinking about the bubble fantasy from earlier. Jareth walks up and looks out the window with Richard. He then calmly asks, "How long have you been in love with her?"  
  
  
Caroline looked around expectantly for Hoggle, but only found doors. And they opened automatically for her and Charlie. Charlie exclaimed, "Its good to be friends with the king!"  
Caroline immediately starts to feel for a passage out of the long corridor. She stumbles along, and feels nothing. Charlie is carefully following Caroline, he didn't want to break his skates.   
They went on like this for a while, when Caroline gets mad, and curses. She hears a small "Ello!"  
She turns to see the blue worm waiting for her. "Hello. Where are all of the doors?"  
"Only one now. Right there!" The worm tilts his head towards the bushes on he wall in front of him. Charlie says, "I'll go first!" He skates right into the wall.  
"No!No!No! On the side of the bush!" Caroline walks to it. She walks into the passage. She goes to the left, instead of the right. The worm Screams, "Don't go that way! Never go that way!"  
Caroline calls back to him, "Yeah right!"   
Charlie waits for Caroline to come get him. All of the sudden he hears a huge roar, and out came Caroline.  
"I told you not to go that way! He made it where you had to go the long way no matter what!" the worm shook his head. "Come inside, have a cup of tea, meet the misses!"   
Charlie, out of the blue, smashed the worm. Caroline grabbed Charlie, "Why did you do that?"  
"He made me run into the wall."  
The worm moaned and said, "Come inside, you can't have a cup of tea, but you can smash...........no, I mean, meet the misses!"   
"Nope, we have to go. Sorry about Charlie!" She grabbed Charlie by the hand and drug him down the passage.  
  
"I guess I loved her since I kissed her that first night I worked for her. But Dell got in the way, and now I just can't find the right moment to tell her!" Richard sighed.  
"Well, mine and Sarah's pride got in the way of our love! Don't wait too long Richard. She wont wait forever!" Jareth warned. Richard looked out the window again.  
"I wish I could see her!"  
Jareth smiled, "Your wish is my command! " He pulled a crystal ball out of thin air and waved it in front of Richard's face.  
Richard saw Caroline holding Charlie's hand, and got frustrated. "Oh, sure, Charlie before me!"   
"No, my friend, but I can ensure you that he wont have her before you!" Jareth pops out of the room.  
  
Caroline lost track of Charlie when he shot down a hill that suddenly appeared out of nowhere!"  
"Charlie! Charlie!" Caroline called.  
  
Charlie ran straight into Jareth, and Jareth stood Charlie up. He looked Charlie in the eyes, and told him, "Don't make a move on Caroline, and don't let her kiss you!" He hugged Charlie, and went on, "Cause I'd really hate to dip you into the bog of eternal stench, dear old friend."  
"Okay! Well, I am going to get going now!" Charlie saluted Jareth, and roller bladed back to Caroline.  
  
"I took care of it Richard." Jareth announced when he popped back in the room.  
" ACK! Don't do that Jareth! You scared the crap out of me" Richard takes a deep breath, waiting for his heart to slow down. "I was thinking. I watched the movie, and was wondering.......maybe......well, that is, if you want, could you..........." he stopped, blushing.  
"You want me to create a bubble for you and Caroline?" He asked.   
Richard perked up, and shook his head yes.   
Jareth shook his head in a beguiled fashion. "you have to plan it?"   
"Quite all right. I already have it partly planned, but how do we get her to g to the bubble?" Richard asked.  
They sat there, minds drawing blanks. Caroline knew about the peaches being the poison that brought Sarah to the bubble.   
They sat there for a while, and then they heard Annie scream something. "Okay, everything is taken care of!" Jareth said as he snapped his fingers.  
  
Annie screamed over and over again for someone to help. Anybody, she needed anybody. She was starting to really dislike Jareth.   
She was also getting tired of running upside down, and on the walls. It was all too confusing for her simple, sex driven mind. She sat down, and sighed.  
Then she saw the window. It was just big enough for her to fit through. She ran to it. She didn't even have to go upside down o get to it. Any intelligent person would have suspected something. But ll she could think about was getting out of that infernal room.   
Her stomach growled, and she tripped over something. She got up, and picked the object up. It was a plump, fresh, giant white peach. She almost took a bite out of it, but strangely changed her mind when she heard Jareth call her name.   
"Annie my love, I'm coming for you!" Jareth called down the hall. He was hoping she would take the bait and leave.   
Anne jumped for the window, and fell right into a big oakish tree. She carefully climbed down, and was grabbed from behind by someone very powerful. She thought it was Jareth and started screaming. For some reason she just had to get away from Jareth.  
  
Jareth entered the empty stair room and smiled. Annie had gone. The trickery worked. She had taken the peach and left. Now the test was to see if Jareth could make Caroline hungry enough to at the peach. He always did enjoy a challenge. That thought made him think of Sarah. Jareth was a very lonely king.  
  
Caroline was still very alone. Se didn't want to keep going, and leave Charlie, but she had to keep going. That was when she heard Annie scream.  
Charlie rushed over towards where the scream came from, but found nothing. She sighed, and sat under a huge oakish tree.   
Just then, Caroline was grabbed from behind, and she screamed.  
  
Richard heard Caroline scream, and got unbelievable mad. He ran up to the king, that was, at that moment, lounging in his throne, playing with his crystal balls. He grabbed the king by his ruffled shirt, "Listen you pansy if Caroline gets hurt by one gay thing here, you and your sock are going to feel my wrath!"  
The king leaned back in the chair after Richard released his shirt, he calmly replied, "First of all: it is not a sock. I am a king, thus I am naturally endowed. Second: Nothing here is gay. And third: I am trying to get you and Caroline together, so why would I hurt her?"   
Richard said he was sorry, and began to contemplate the bubble. He suddenly wanted to wake up and find himself at home, and all of this was a dream. He was having doubts about Caroline loving him.  
Jareth spoke, "Don't ever have any second thoughts. If you cancel the bubble and she does love you, you will never know."  
Richard simply shakes his head, and sighs.   
  
Caroline stands up and turns to face her attacker. Instead she is faced with Annie. "Annie, what the hell are you doing. Trying to give your rescuer a flippin' heart attack?"  
Annie throws her arms around Caroline, and squeezes tight. "You grabbed me first!"  
"No, I grabbed you Annie!" Charlie smiled, and both Caroline and Annie hug him. But before Charlie could say anything, both Annie and Caroline plant a kiss on each of his cheeks. They both say his name like he is the most wonderful person in the world.  
"Nooooooooo!" Charlie screamed as they fell down the freshly opening hole below them.  
  
They fell down the slide, and Annie dropped the peach. Caroline caught herself on a bar just hanging out, and Charlie, being friends with Jareth, was caught magically in mid air, and set down on the ground below. Annie, unfortunately, fell into the Bog of Eternal Stench. Caroline brings herself up, and sees the peach. She grabs it, feeling very hungry.   
Annie moans, and climbs out of the bog. "Smmmelllllll badddddddd!"  
Charlie laughs at Annie as he helps Caroline down off the wall. She tries not to smell the bog, but has no luck. "Must get out of here!"  
Charlie smells the air and cringes, "This smells worse then that one time I ran out of underwear!"  
Annie was crying, and holding her nose. Charlie backed away from her stench, and said, "Now you knew about the bog, and you still went for a swim, its your own fault!" That just made Annie cry more.   
Caroline walked down a path, and found the broken out bridge. She sighed and remembered the rocks. "Okay, we are moving on. Charlie I think I am going to have to carry you, and Annie, you now have to stay down wind!"  
Caroline tried to pick up Charlie, but she couldn't. "Okay, well. That is a scratch. Maybe if I ate before I tried carrying you." She got out the peach.  
"Wait Caroline, the peach, remember the peach scene. Bubble, and forgetting why you are here!" Annie yelped, she was feeling very hungry herself.  
"Oh that was a regular peach, this is a white peach, besides I found it, it wasn't given to me by a back stabbing dwarf." She split it up, and gave each one a piece.  
  
Jareth and Richard are busily preparing for the bubble masquerade when Richard turns to Jareth, "Promise no hair or make-up?"  
"Yeah, sure." Jareth snickers as he crosses his fingers behind his back. "No problem."  
Richard shakes his head, "Why does everybody laugh when I ask them to promise?"  
"Oh, no reason!" Jareth burst out laughing, as he gets four crystal balls out.  
"OOOOOOh, can I throw them out?" Richard begged.  
"No, I only get to do this once every ten years, and you wan to do it? I think not!" Jareth was interrupted by a door opening. Then he heard a loud thunk and a pained "Ow"  
Jareth sighed, and said, "Marith, what do you want?"  
"I want to come!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!" she made a puppy face, and Jareth melted.   
"All right. But you have to behave! You can't do what you did last time. Remember, humans aren't likeFiries, you can't remove their limbs!" Richard cringed, and Jareth said to him, "I have four to throw all together, so you can throw two!"   
Richard gets up, and takes the crystal balls handed to him. "Now, can I hit Annie really hard with this one?" he smiles evilly.  
"If that is what you desire, yes." Jareth prepared his sister. "You must change out of those roller blades!" She refuses. "Fine, then wear these ones!" He gives her a pair of ruby-red roller blades, and she bounces out of the room giggling.  
Richard leaned out the window, and threw a fast ball right at Annie's head. He then threw a soft, under hand toss at Caroline, who was looking sweet on the ground, almost all passed out.  
Jareth took his two balls. "okay, one for Charlie!" He throws it out the window. "And one for you Richard!" He throws it at Richard, and heard a loud thunk. The ball had hit Richard right smack in the middle of the head, a very fast speed.  
Richard passes out saying, "What the hell was that for?"  
  
They were all soon on the ground, and Annie says, "Yeah it is just a white peach...." She is hit on the head by Richard's crystal ball.  
Caroline sighs, and says, "Shut up and enjoy the colors!" She sees her bubble coming towards her. She sighs, and says "OOOOh, shiny!" And she is now completely passed out.  
Charlie is almost singing, and whispers, "This is just like the time I was a pharmisutical tester!" He saw his bubble coming and he said, "Hi Jareth!"  
They were all carried off in their own bubbles, to the huge bubble awaiting their arrival.  
  
The next thing Caroline sees is a huge crowd, with no one familiar in sight. She expects to see Jareth in the crowd, but she thinks she sees Richard, but decides it couldn't be. He wouldn't ever wear make-up, or that kind of hair.   
  
Annie looked around, and saw Jareth. She suddenly was in love with him again. She ran to say "hi" forgetting her smell. He cringed as she ran up. "My god woman, you fell into the bog? And, what are you wearing?" He demanded.  
"Well, I wasn't expecting to go into the bog and I certainly wasn't expecting a ball!" she snapped.  
"Here!" He snapped his fingers, and she didn't smell anymore, and was wearing Sarah's old dress.  
He disappeared into the crowd. Annie looked at the dress, and said, "Aw man. The puff dress. Well, I can fix that!" she took a little fabric here, and a little fabric there, until almost all of the dress was gone, and she looks like normal, slutty Annie. "Better. Now to find the King!" she runs off into the crowd after him.  
  
Richard is looking at himself in the bubble, he is mumbling all sorts of profanities at Jareth. "He promised no hair or make-up." He catches sight of Jareth. "Hey, you! Sock boy!"  
Jareth comes over "How many times do I have to explain, it is not a sock!"  
"Forget the sock. Take away the hair and make-up!"  
Jareth groans. "Nobody ever appreciates my hard work. He snaps his fingers. Fine! Its gone!" he runs when he sees Annie coming towards him. He can't yet see the modifications to the dress.  
Richard turns back to the reflective surface of the bubble. "Hey I'm looking good now." He states to himself. He is now decked out in a black glittery waistcoat, with a black vest, white button-up shirt and white tie, as he watches himself, he sees Caroline looking for him.   
He is enraptured by her in her gown. The gown was almost the same as it was in the fantasy bubble from what seemed years ago. She looked perfect. Jareth added the finishing touches to the gown, by adding some leaves to Caroline's hair.   
He turned, and went to Caroline. She saw him coming, and smiled at him. He was dazzled, and before he knew what he was doing, he was hugging Caroline. He whispered to her, "I love you!" And held his breath.   
She felt him stiffen, and replied, "I love you with all my heart Richard!" He relaxed, and was gong to kiss her, but Annie broke up in-between them. "Hey have you seen Jareth?"  
"Yes," Richard was annoyed, "he jumped off a cliff and asked that you follow him."  
Annie rolled her eyes and left.   
Richard and Caroline were temporarily distracted, but their eyes met. They started dancing with the music. Caroline whispered breathlessly to Richard, "You are a lovely dancer."  
He smiled, "Yeah, but I am a better kisser!" He leans forward and she closes her eyes. Their lips are about to meet...............  
"Out of the way, no breaks," Charlie skated through them, holding Merith's hand. He then looked at her roller blades, "Wow, I had the same kind when I was a kid. They look better on you!"  
That left Richard more frustrated. "Okay, lets try this again!" He leans in, and Annie squeals in pure delight. This time, Caroline turns her head, and Richard kisses her cheek. "Damn it at to hell!"  
He hears Jareth say, "Bugger, how did you find me?" He notices the dress, "Ahhhhh! My beautiful dress! What did you do to it?  
Annie replied simply, "Your hair is a dead give away honey! That's how I found you. As for the dress, I made it more Annie-like!" she squeezed his cheek and gave it a quick kiss.  
Jareth curses, "Damned contract!" He looks at the dress, "You made it more slut like. Thank god Sarah isn't seeing this. She would rip off your arms, and scratch out you eyes!"  
Richard gets Caroline's attention again, and says, "Can we find a nice cozy corner?"  
Caroline laughs and says, "Richard, this is a bubble, there are no corners."   
"well, then lets hide behind that pillar!" he pulled her there, enjoying holding her hand. She smiled. He leans in, asking, "Cozy?"  
She smiled, and their lips almost meet, and then there is Jareth.   
"Help!" he pleads.  
Richard is fed up with the whole situation. "Okay, Annie, he doesn't want you. I know you think every man is after a cheap one night stand but you are a little cheap for him. So move on. And you, you could send her to the stair room again! God. People. We are having a moment. And it took a lot of planning to get this moment. Any more interruptions and I will........." He was interrupted by Charlie's "Ahh," as he skated past at an unbelievable speed.   
Merith screamed, "No! Charlie watch the bubble!" Suddenly there is an explosion. Annie held on tight to Jareth, who was desperately trying to pry her off of him, as he zapped himself out of the bubble.   
Meanwhile, Richard and Caroline are trying desperately to hold on to each other. But the wind and the debris is pulling them apart. Their hands touch, and they almost get to each other, but the wind is too strong. They loose sight of each other, and they both land in different spots.   
  
Caroline wakes up and looks around. She is in one huge dump, and she sees the trash lady. The trash lady is sitting in front of a TV watching herself talk to Sarah. She sees Caroline. "Oh, its you. Well, I will just let you know," she takes a deep breath. "you wont find what you are looking for here, but go into that door. Look on the TV. You'll figure it out!" She goes back to the movie.  
Caroline walks into her apartment, and looks around. Everything is normal. She looked on the TV. She picked up a movie box. On the front was her, Charlie and Jareth. "I have top rescue Richard!"   
  
Richard woke up to Annie's annoying voice. "Oh Jareth. I love you sooo much!"  
He replied, "Play with this crystal ball." He hands her it.  
"Oh! Shiny!" She took the ball and sat in the corner, rolling it in her hands.  
Richer sat up. "what's going on?" He opened and rubbed his eyes. He spotted something on his hand. "What the hell is on my hand?"  
"You don't remember? Hey Richard do you mind me calling you......" Jareth was interrupted by Richard saying, "it looks like a giant........"  
"Dick!" Jareth finished his sentence  
"HUH? Oh, no. Don't ever call me that, or I'll call you sock boy!" Richard shook his head.  
"Okay, do you remember the bubble at all?" Jareth asked.  
"I think. Did Caroline really say she loved me?"  
"Yep, she did. Good show old man!" Jareth clapped him on the back.  
"Yeah, but she will have forgotten about the whole bubble thing altogether. It was all for nothing! Where's Charlie, I'll kill him!"   
  
Caroline ran out of the building, and right into Charlie. "Hey Caroline. We have to go." He puled her out of the dump. "Merith, Jareth's sister is going to keep the goblins busy, while you get to the castle."   
Merith jumped out from behind a garbage pile. She looked about twenty-eight. She didn't have the mullet thankfully, but she had the two different colored eyes and long blonde hair. She was slightly taller than Caroline, but that was just because of the skates.   
"Hi, Merith. Jareth's little sister. Dedicated trouble maker!" She shook Caroline's hand very forcibly.  
"We had better hurry Caroline. We only have one hour left." Said Merith.  
"Are you sure you can't just zap us to the castle?" Asked Charlie  
"I may be a Fae, but I am not the ruler of this land so my magic is useless here. Besides with my help it is only going to take about five minutes to get through the Goblin City and rescue your friends."  
"How are you going to distract the Goblins?" Caroline questioned.  
"Well,......... Goblins don't see roller blades everyday. The only thing they do see everyday is their king prancing about in tights. Believe me at three AM. that is a scary sight. Anyhow Charlie and I can teach them how to roller blade. They will be kept busy with that." They started off with Caroline in the lead. Merith and Charlie hanging back a bit so they can hold hands undisturbed.  
  
"Hey you can get satellite TV with this thing." Annie had found a new use for her toy.  
"Yeah whatever you say, Annie." Jareth commented before turning to Richard. "OK, they will be here pretty soon. Damn Merith I told her to stay out of my business!" Jareth saw her and Charlie distracting the Goblins from one of his ever appearing crystals.  
" Where do all those crystals come from?" Richard asked.  
"Discount Fae store in the Underground Vermont. I have a cousin Gareth who runs it. He has the highest quality tights in the underworld."  
"Wow! Your family is really creative with names, aren't they?"  
"Hey don't dis the family name. We all have to rhyme with 'ith'. Once I had a cousin named Stephen, but he was obsessed with writing horror stories, so we kicked him out of the kingdom. That was when we made the family rule!" Jareth explained.  
"Your cousin is Stephen King? No wonder he is so demented!" Richard replied dryly.  
"Hey, I am not demented!"  
"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that." Richard sighed.   
Just then Caroline broke into the room. "Let Richard go!" she then remembered Annie, "Oh, and Annie too!"  
"Oh, my hero!" Richard sighed, then slapped himself! "What the hell was that?"  
"Let me slip into something more evil!" Jareth laughed, and in a flash of smoke, he was wearing all black. He sniffed the air, "Hey something is burning!" He looked at his butt, "I'm burning," he patted the fire out on his butt, "Damned cheap special effects!"   
"Hey, you really do have magic pants. Well, in more than one way." Annie drooled  
"Okay, bring it on Caroline. I'm am so not afraid of you!" Jareth said.  
"Okay. " She started saying the speech.  
"Wait, why do you want to rescue Richard?" He asked.  
"Because he is my friend"  
"Why else?"  
"No other reason!"  
"If you tell me the truth, you won't have to say that whole annoying speech! So just confess!" Caroline blushed and Jareth smiled.  
"Fine. I love you Richard, I love you a lot! I am so damn crazy about it makes no sense at all!" Caroline sighed. "At least I wont have to keep it a secret anymore."  
Annie looks up, "What's going on?"  
Richard snapped, "Nothing, go back to your ball!" She went back to the ball and Richard walked up to Caroline. "I love you too!" He kissed her and Annie moaned "Gross."  
Jareth shook his head and removed Annie's mouth. He let them kiss.  
Then, when they stopped, they were back at Caroline's apartment. Jareth was sitting on the couch, with Annie snuggling up to him. She had her mouth back.  
"Wow." Caroline smiled.  
"Yep." Richard agreed.  
"About time!" Charlie called. He had Merith on his arm. He kissed her.  
Jareth felt left out, and mumbled "Oh! What the hell!" He kissed Annie, and Annie melted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
Jareth and Annie became "Best friends with benefits," and she showed him Broadway. He fell in love with the concept of being paid for dressing in tights, and wearing a lot of make-up. He took over the part of The Rum Tum Tugger on CATS.  
He and Annie lived in New York, while Charlie and Merith ran the underground. They are expecting their first born, Terith. Charlie changed the mullet rule in the contract. It now is a requirement that you have to wear roller blades in order to be King. A faction of Goblins started up their own traveling act. It is called Goblins On Blades. Hailed the greatest thing since CATS. It has won five Emmy's, two Golden Globes, and Disney is picking up the pilot episode for a five year contract.  
Jareth finally came to terms with his cousins dementedness, and they made up. He signed a contract with Stephen, and they are now collaborating on a book called "The Wrath of the Goblin King" His side of the story.  
As for Caroline and Richard. Their marriage had a bumpy start, but they made it. They are still together. Richard is an award winning painter, and Caroline is happy being mom, and a stay home Cartoonist. They are expecting their third child in about a month. First born, was a girl named Becky, second born was a girl and her name was Sarah, and their third, a boy, is going to be named Luke-Joeseph.   
  
The End

1. 


End file.
